


Oneshots! Oneshots everywhere!!

by Mousebane



Category: Spy Kids (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Claustrophobia, Explicit Language, Exploration, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Foreign Language, Guns, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Language of Flowers, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Magical Tattoos, Medical Conditions, Musical References, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Partial Mind Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sailing, Scars, Smut, Time Travel, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Bunch of oneshots. Enjoy xD





	1. Purpose of This Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

 I will be updating this list constantly with titles and pairings so check this chapter often. I will put a * next to the ones that belong to a series and it will also be in that chapter title. Chapter Summary will have what series it belongs to and during/between which chapter.

  1. This list <3
  2. Floop's Fun: Fegan Floop and Chastity Rose 5/1/19
  3. Make Me: Dr. Leonard “Bones” McCoy and Lt. Blanche Gagne   6/19/19
  4. Poison: Richard B. Riddick and Queen Risa 7/9/2019
  5. God-Complex: Q and Lt. Charlotte Hill 7/19/2019




	2. Floop's Fun (Fegan Floop)

 Alexander Minion had just finished getting off the phone with a young woman. The background noise he heard told him that she lived in a rather busy place. He had offered her some freedom in exchange for her working. She quickly agreed to send him a video resume and within minutes of hanging up she had. Alex didn't watch it right then but instead went to do Floop's Fooglies. As soon as Fegan Floop dismissed him, Alex went straight to his office and watched the video.

 It wasn't great quality as a very charming young woman sat in front of the camera. She looked exhausted and run down.  _Hello Mr. Minion, my name is Chastity Rose. I am the oldest of 12. I can cook and clean very well and have no qualms with noise of any kind. You said your boss is quite eccentric which suits me perfectly as I love a good adventure. I'm not interested in the money as you said that food and board is already provided. I'm used to wearing a uniform and it is the only clothing I own. I anxiously await to hear if I have the job._ Several kids ran into the frame knocking the camera over and cutting the video off. He quickly called her back and told her to pack her bags. The chopper would be there within an hour. 

 Chastity quickly packed her stuff after locking her door. She was able to fit everything she owned into a single duffel bag and snuck out her window. At 18 years old, Chastity should be attending college. Her parents, however; felt that she should be a wife. They felt that at 12 years old, when she had her first period; she was ready for kids. Chastity had a long list of things she'd never done, and running away was one of them. Until now. There was a large field surrounded by trees across the road from her house. She quickly went into the tree line and hid waiting for the promise of freedom to thunder over head. It had taken her close to an hour to pack and within a few minutes she heard the whirl. Chastity was running towards it and before it had fully landed she was scrambling inside. Her oldest brother and father were just coming out of the tree lines when they saw her waving good-bye from the helicopter. She was grateful to find it had already reached a height they couldn't reach.

 Alex paced wondering how she was handling the flight and the sight of the Thumb Thumbs. He walked out to the helipad waiting when the sight of a purple chopper came within view.  Chastity hopped down and froze staring at him before shaking her head. She adjusted quickly, something that would be quite useful here. He led the very young woman inside and showed her around. He was surprised to find she had an excellent sense of direction and perfectly capable of navigating the castle. It had taken him months and he still got lost every now and then. Alex showed her to her room where her duffel hit the ground with a resounding thud. She had been right about the uniform. Her outfit reminded him of a very strict catholic school with it's long skirt, thick socks, clunky shoes, button up shirt, and thick sweater. He helped her unpack her duffel more surprised at the lack of personality in it. Alex quickly put her to work.

 Fegan Floop was getting frustrated with Minion. It had been a month since the new help arrived. The new help was already busy cleaning and prepping meals and he had not gotten to meet them. Minion had told him that it was just another robot and not to worry. Robots don't cook that well though. This had heart and soul and love. Fegan flinched at his own thought. Love was a concept that was foreign to him. He had been with women before, but he was always too.... Childish. Eccentric. Fegan left the table first making an attempt to sneak into the kitchen. He was successful this time but disappointed when he found it empty and clean. He kept missing the stranger and it was starting to anger him. Chastity was already in Fegan's room putting away the laundry the Thumb Thumbs had washed. She had helped with raising her younger siblings and had become quick on her feet from it. By the time Fegan had made it to his room he could tell he had just missed them again. He heard Minion's door open, close, and open again. Fegan dashed out of his room and rounded the corner. He caught the glimpse of a skirt and long hair rounding a corner and went chasing. Chastity didn't hear her boss running down the hall and set off the trap door that put her closest to the laundry room. She jumped down using the basket to keep her skirt down.

 Fegan cornered Minion demanding to meet the girl which earned a sympathetic chuckle from the four-headed man. Fegan decided then and there to set a trap to catch the stranger. At about midnight that night he heard a soft demure voice tutting. He was right about them being a woman..... Suddenly he felt self-conscious. Fegan slowly got up and put his burgundy and gold robe on. He could hear her slippers and followed the sound to the kitchen. Minion and Fegan had agreed to fix her plates of food for her to eat when she had time. Minion had noticed she hadn’t touched any of it. 

 Fegan quietly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small table, “What are you making us?”

 Her head snapped up and turned sharply towards him. “Mr. Floop....I’m sorry i didn’t mean to disturb you." Her voice was soft and sweet like honey despite the fear in it.

 Her eyes were filled with tears and he saw how frail she looked. He wasn’t sure where Minion found her but she needed care. In her hands was a small pot of what smelled like porridge.

 “Sit down, I wish to talk with you.”

 She nodded and moved towards the opposite chair when he stood guiding her to the chair closest to his. His smile was warm and inviting with a hint of mischief. His hands took her bowl of porridge and put it in the sink. 

 “What would like to eat Miss.....I’m sorry Minion has not given me your name. I am Fegan.”

 “Chastity....I’m only allowed porridge.”

 It took Fegan a moment to register her name and statement. “I know Minion did not tell you that so am I to assume that was a rule your parents had?”

 “Yes sir. Us girls are fed only porridge while the boys got whatever they wanted. We only had unleavened bread for Passover. That was the only thing outside of porridge we received.”

 Fegan instantly grabbed a wide range of small things for her to try and sat at the table. Chastity watched him for a moment. His hand reached out to her asking her to close her eyes and open her mouth. Chastity did as she was told while trembling and his hand stroked her cheek before giving her a bite of bread and butter. Her eyes shot open as she took the bread from him. Fegan was surprised at how obedient she was as he had her try new foods. 

 Fegan took in how hollow her cheeks were, her sunken in eyes. They could be a brilliant blue. Her blonde hair was mousy and looked as though it had never been cut or properly maintained. He hadn’t met them but he already despised Chastity’s parents. His thoughts clouded as she yawned with heavy eyes. Chastity insisted on cleaning the kitchen before heading to bed and Fegan helped. On the way back to their rooms a Thumb Thumb handed her her small stack of laundry. Fegan noticed the heavy rough fabric. It was all handmade clothing. 

 Chastity stood at her door barely managing to get it open when Fegan pushed past her. He didn’t think it was possible but her room was the most depressing room in the castle. Chastity was standing there trying to find her voice when he turned towards her. His eyes had lost that mischief and held a stern gaze.

 “Tomorrow you will eat breakfast by my side. You will be weighed before hand. You will be getting a new set of clothes. You’re also getting a haircut.”

 Chastity gave a small nod feeling embarrassed when he gave her cheek a soft kiss and went to the room next door. She crawled into bed and decided to try to sleep.....

  **Six months later......**

 Chastity had went from a sickly underweight 70 lbs to a healthy active 95 lbs. Fegan had chosen a shoulder length style for her that she found much easier to care for. Her clothes were not something she had been thrilled with at first. It all showed too much skin for her tastes but Fegan had been gracious enough to pay for everything. Her cheeks flushed as he entered her thoughts and she shook her head. Chastity went back to putting away his laundry. She chastised herself as she dropped the same pair of pants she'd been trying to hang for the third time. Fegan stood in the doorway watching her. He was beaming at how radiant she looked, even if she was frustrated. Fegan quietly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had gotten used to him hugging her like that when he caught her and sometimes she even leaned into it. Today she was just frustrated and couldn't understand why.

 Fegan gently nuzzled her neck making her pause. Her already rosy cheeks darkened. Chastity squirmed against his chest a little as he turned her towards the mirror. Her blush was spreading as he started to kiss at her neck. Chastity closed her eyes wanting him to stop but enjoying it too much to say so. Fegan moved up to her ear nibbling softly on the lobe when she pulled away quickly. She looked embarrassed and Fegan started to feel bad. Chastity bolted from the room and into tears. She was trembling and didn't understand the tightness in her stomach or the heat between her thighs. Chastity paced her room panicking for a moment when she rushed back out and to the kitchen. Fegan heard her door and heard her rush past. He paced his room debating what to do.

 Fegan stayed in his room through dinner laying on his bed. He barely moved when his door opened. His eyes opened when the light turned off and he felt Chastity's tender hands lightly touch his cheek. She thought he was asleep. He held still as she lightly kissed his cheek. Fegan wanted to turn his head. To capture her lips with his. To bring her into his bed with him. He felt her moving away and grabbed her hand gently. Chastity didn't fight him as he pulled her to the bed. Fegan's lips found her neck again and this time she leaned into it. He pulled her further onto the bed and planted a firm but gentle kiss on her lips. Chastity felt her body laying back and Fegan moving over her. His hands slowly undid the buttons on her dress. She wasn't fighting him as his lips trailed down to her stomach. Fegan stopped at her panty line and looked up at her. Chastity had her eyes closed tight and he took the opportunity to strip down to his boxers. Fegan moved over her again and nuzzled her cheek.

 "Chastity look at me." His voice was warm and tender as her eyes opened. "You don't need to be afraid; if you want me to stop, I will."

 Chastity shivered as Fegan gently traced down her stomach. Her cheeks were dark as his mouth overtook hers again. Slow, sweet, and gentle. It didn't take long for her to kiss back shyly at first. Chastity was still tense under Fegan and a question nagged at the back of his mind. Their long kisses had become short tender ones before they both fell asleep in each other arms. Fegan woke first smiling brightly when he realized she was still there; still had her head tucked under his chin. Fegan hadn't noticed Minion standing in the doorway with triumphant grins on his faces. Fegan finally noticed the man and pulled the blanket over Chastity's shoulders.

 "Sir, I hate to interrupt....but we have a small problem." Fegan waved his hand for Minion to continue. "Miss Rose's parents have put out a reward for her safe return....."

 "I'm not giving her back to them. She's mine." Fegan's whisper was harsh as Minion nodded.

 "I didn't expect you to sir. Might I suggest you take her home. Get their blessing or her disowned."

 Fegan nodded agreeing and gently roused Chastity. He explained what his intentions were. Watched as she shrank against him. Felt how small she could make herself seem. It hurt to see her like this, but he kissed her cheek softly. Told her how he refused to leave her with her parents. The steadiness of his voice must have calmed her because she agreed.

   **Several hours later......**

 Fegan was dressed respectively in a three piece black suit. It was surprisingly modest compared to the rest of his wardrobe and it displeased him. Minion had made a good point on first impressions. Minion had chosen Chastity's clothes as well, an ankle length cotton dress in a soft delicate blue. Fegan hated how much it hid her. How it hid the healthy shape of her stomach, something he had worked so carefully for her to have. Minion was right to have them driven out to her house. The purple helicopter with a giant golden F would have ruined everything. When they arrived Fegan helped her out of the car and kept her close to him. The house was worn down and old. The tall slender man in the doorway had some of the harshest features Fegan had ever seen. Chastity was already trembling.

 "Mr. Rose?"

 "Chastity. Inside. Now."

 "I'm sorry Mr. Rose, but she's not leaving my side. We have some things to discuss." Chastity had never heard the unyielding power in Fegan's voice before.

 Her father grunted and let them in to sit on the couch. Fegan had her sit down directly next to him and kept a firm gaze on her father.

 "I s'pose you wanna talk that r'ward."

 "No. I'm here because I have become quite taken with your daughter." There it was again, that unyielding power.

 "Chastity. Your room. Now. I'm going to have a nice long chat with your friend."

 Chastity stood quickly. She was terrified of her father and Fegan could see it.

 "She stays by me. End of discussion." Chastity flinched hearing the ferocity in Fegan's voice as he stood abruptly.

 Chastity obeyed Fegan gently starting to cling to his arm. Her cheeks were bright as she watched the two men.

 "Chastity has lived with me for six months and in those six months I have trained her to obey me." Fegan's voice was harsh but Chastity had learned to spot his lies with the pink in his ears.

 Her father had a look she'd never seen before, his voice was icy. "She's already promised to someone boy. I suggest you get out of here."

 Fegan's voice was deceptively calm and cold, "You don't seem to understand Mr. Rose. Chastity is mine. I've already bed her. Already trained her. When I leave, she will go with me." Fegan touched Chastity's stomach to drive his point home and her face went red.

 "Chastity. Have you let this man defile you?"

 Chastity swallowed. She was a horrid liar. Fegan stepped behind her and pressed into her back. His arms were around her waist and she was startled by how he rough he was being with her. Her head nodded rapidly as her cheeks flushed. The look her father had scared Chastity to her core. She was wanting to go and started pushing into Fegan.

 "Take the harlot."

 "What?" Fegan was taken aback by her father's words. "What did you call her?"

 "Harlot. Whore. Jezebel. Adulteress. Get her out of my house!" Mr. Rose started to reach for his gun when Fegan guided her towards the door.

 He stopped and without glancing back at the man, let himself show. "You know Mr. Rose, I have not had your daughter. She came to me willingly as a housekeeper. I fell for her grace and charm. I have spent the last six months breaking as many of your lies as I could. It is clear I still have many more to break."

 Fegan quietly closed the door behind him and climbed into the backseat of the car with Chastity. Tears had stained her cheeks and Fegan felt horrible. As the car backed out of the drive Fegan tilted her chin up towards him. Even sitting down there was a height difference. Fegan stared into her eyes. He had been right about her eyes. A brilliant sapphire blue with flecks of gold. Chastity had started to blush, her crying had stopped. Fegan held her close the entire ride to the chopper. 

  **Several hours later......**

 It was dark by the time they got to the castle. Chastity was out of the chopper before it even touched ground and was running inside. She didn't stop to say hello to Minion, which troubled him. Instead she ran straight for her room. Fegan got out looking angrier than Minion had ever seen him and just stood out of the way. Fegan made a beeline straight for her room but was surprised to find it all packed. Fegan heard a small noise in his room and ran in slamming the door shut. Chastity jumped dropping her bag and turning towards the tall man blocking her only way out. He crossed the room faster than she was able to react. Fegan overtook her mouth in a kiss and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Chastity couldn't think straight this time as her knees gave out a little. Fegan felt her give and pulled her tighter to his chest. He was startled when her hands timidly started playing with the buttons on his shirt and gently guided her hands. His jacket, vest, shirt, and tie were on the floor at their feet and Fegan brought her tight to him again. His face was in her neck kissing and softly nibbling. Her moans were barely above a whisper but she wasn't showing fear. 

 Fegan started to slip the dress off her shoulders and felt her body tense for a second. The delicate pink bra and panty set caught his attention for only a moment as he laid her on the bed. Chastity backed up a little on the bed and Fegan overtook her again. This time her lips met his and Fegan undid and eased the bra away. She was breathing a little harder as he kissed down. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He kissed his way back up and started sliding the panties down. Her hands were quick in stopping him. He was about to speak when her hands pushed them down and he was allowed to take them past her knees. Fegan kissed up her leg taking notice of how smooth they were. He was right in having her spend some time with the Cortez women. He was surprised to find that she had shaven her mound. Fegan gently pushed her thighs apart taking note of some markings that he was unfamiliar with. He gently brushed his lips over her clit and had to grab her quickly. Her body trembled under his as he traced his tongue over her clit. She was definitely a test of strength each time she started to squirm. Fegan felt her sit up and moved quickly. He pushed her back down taking bother her hand above her head. His free hand traced down her body and he felt her tense when he grazed her clit. He could feel her pulse in her wrists jump and slid his own boxers off. Fegan pulled some blankets over them letting go of her wrists and eased himself between her thighs.

 Chastity held still before moving her hands to his arms. Despite how slim he was built he was stronger than she expected. His hands pulled her further under him and a soft squeak escaped her when the head brushed against her. Fear started to sink in again but he was waiting. Letting her adjust to just having it against her. She was starting to squirm again and this time Fegan gripped the back over thighs getting a soft moan. Fegan slowly started to push in and stopped when her head turned away. 

 Fegan nuzzled into her neck holding still. "I can stop if you want Chas...."

 Suddenly her name didn't feel right on his tongue. She glanced up at him with rosy cheeks and gently tugged. Fegan kissed her harder than he meant as he pushed in completely. Chastity clawed into his arms unable to find her scream and instead giving a moan against his mouth. Fegan kept his movements slow keeping the heated kiss going. Chastity's body started to relax under him and she wanted him closer. She gave a soft tug at his shoulders as he gently rested his weight on her. 

 "Fe..fegan...fegan please...."

 Fegan started to pick up speed and pinned her arms back down beside her head. Chasity was starting to squirm again with soft moans that Fegan almost wanted louder. Her back had started to curve and he realized how close she was getting to first orgasm. He slowed down for a moment to adjust them a little before quickly picking up again. Fegan moved his hands down to her ass and grinned into her neck when she pushed her hips up into him. Chastity was starting to whimper under him getting close again and this time he didn't stop pushing her ever close to that edge. Her hands went to his back and while she didn't mean to she left some rather long scratches getting a low moan into her neck. Chastity was starting to plead softly and gave a startled moan when he kissed her pushing her over that edge. Fegan brought a hand to her cheek and kept going as his other lightly gripped her thigh. It didn't take long for him to reach his own climax and this time his kiss was more gentle and tender. She looked exhausted under him and looking at the clock tutted. It wouldn't be long before dawn. Fegan eased out apologizing softly as she as whimpered before pulling her against his chest.

 The next morning Alexander Minion went down to breakfast and found the table bare. He didn't mind fixing his own breakfast but found it unusual that nobody else was up. Minion went to Fegan's room and stopped outside the door. He gave a light knock before opening the door. He wasn't surprised to find Chastity half pinned under Fegan. He was surprised to see clothes on the floor. Alexander was about to leave when he noticed the marks down his boss' back. He wasn't expecting that and wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or not. No, laughing would just embarrass Chastity. Minion went for a more subtle approach and snuck back out. 

 Chastity squirmed under the sleeping man and blushed darkly when she remembered what happened. Chastity felt embarrassed and unclean suddenly and wiggled out from under him. She grabbed her robe out of her bag and rushed to the bathroom. Fegan jumped hearing his door slam and quickly realized that Chastity wasn't there. He pulled on his robe and quickly went to the bathroom when he heard her gasp. Fegan didn't bother knocking and barged right in. Chastity was staring in the mirror at her thighs. There was dried blood and dried cum. Fegan touched her arm and she instantly dropped to her knees crying. Fegan crouched down barely able to understand her. He swore she said something about being unfit for marriage. Fegan's blood boiled for a moment and her pulled her to her feet and pointed her towards the mirror. He had an arm around her waist and a hand holding her chin. 

 "Chastity listen to me. Don't you think for a moment that I'll ever let go of you."

 Minion stood outside the bathroom door. He was right in thinking that they had done more than sleep. He was surprised to hear Fegan finally admit that he loved the girl.....

 

* * *

 

 It had been a month since their first time. A month since he had first admitted his feelings and she returned them. It had been a month since she blossomed into a playful young woman who kept Fegan on his toes and even Minion as well. More often than not he had to jump out of the way to avoid their game of tag through the halls. He was happy that Fegan and Chastity had grown closer and happier when they finally started acting like a couple. Minion had to catch Floop to discuss her upcoming birthday. Fegan was surprised to learn that she was turning 19 and for a moment stood there shell shocked. Fegan Floop was almost 32 and he had captured the heart of a 19 year old. Minion snapped him out of his daze quickly and Fegan panicked quietly. Minion suggested a small party with the Cortez family and walked away.

 Two weeks later, Chastity woke up feeling a little dizzy, got dressed, and lumbered down to the kitchen. Fegan was already up doing his show and knew he would eat breakfast after. She started to gather the stuff to make pancakes with eggs and bacon. Today was her birthday and she still hadn't found a way to tell Fegan how old she was. Suddenly it didn't matter when she heard the Cortez family coming into the dining room with Fegan and Alexander. Ingrid broke off and came into the kitchen smiling brightly. Ingrid shooed Chastity out of the kitchen saying she wasn't allowed to cook on her birthday. Breakfast went by smoothly and Fegan pulled Chastity aside.

 "19 years old today. I wish you had told me sooner my darling."

 Chastity was surprised by how calm he was and figured Alexander had told him. She gave a soft kiss to his cheek and jumped when he playfully poked her sides. Everyone, including Alexander; joined in a game of hide and seek around the castle. Fegan was it this time and had already found Gregorio, Juni, and Carmen. Alexander, Chastity, and Ingrid were proving difficult. The four of them found Alexander first. Ingrid and Chastity were probably hiding together or at least near each other. Gregorio kept looking up as both his wife and daughter liked to hide up high. Fegan was looking behind things knowing Chastity could fit in most of the small spaces around the castle. They found Ingrid first up on one of the ledges and Chastity soon after tucked into a cabinet. 

 It was lunch time and Ingrid had made a good sized one with Gregorio's help. Chastity couldn't help but notice how strong the smell was. Ingrid noticed her reaction and got up as Chastity bolted from the table and into the hall bathroom. Everyone was looking at each other as Gregorio excused himself and pointed at Carmen. Carmen nudged Juni and both children quickly started talking with Fegan. Gregorio knocked softly on the bathroom door and opened it to see Ingrid finishing a braid to hold Chastity's hair back. The latter throwing up into the toilet. Gregorio already had a hunch and walked back to the dining room.

 "Children I need to have a word with Mr. Floop in the hall."

 Fegan was mildly terrified of the look on Gregorio's face but followed him out. Carmen, Juni, and even Alexander moved to the door to listen. The had missed the start of the conversation.

 "Fegan, Chastity is...pregnant. The timeline matches up. I'd suggest taking her to a Doctor tomorrow."

 Ingrid came out and Fegan pushed past her into the bathroom...

 

* * *

 

 

Gregorio had been right in guessing she was pregnant. The doctor had confirmed it and Fegan was absolutely excited. Chastity was happy though a lot calmer about it especially when they found out it was twins. Gregorio and Ingrid had already converted her old room into a nursery. They had just come back from their monthly visit to the doctor. She was heavy and due any day. Chastity had become irritable and restless. Fegan was very much the doting husband, having gotten a justice of the piece before confirming she was pregnant. Fegan pulled his wife to him in front of the mirror. He was nuzzling into her hair softly before starting to braid it. She always smelled like honey to him and he loved it. His hands moved to her stomach feeling the kicking that caused her to grip his sleeves every time. He quickly realized that it wasn't kicking but her water breaking.

 Fegan was running around the castle calling for the Doctor as the Cortez family and Minion went running towards Chastity. It didn't take long to find him and within a couple of hours Fegan was holding a very handsome little boy. He had thin cotton blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Fegan passed the baby over to Gregorio and went to help his wife deliver their second child. A beautiful little girl with wild brown hair and the same blue eyes as her mother. Fegan was stroking Chastity's hair proudly and happily.

 "We need names my darling." 

 Chastity nodded leaning into him, "Seamus and Eliza."

 Fegan nodded smiling as the held their two beautiful children.


	3. Make Me (Leonard "Bones" McCoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and ofc. Takes place after Patterns of Force s2ep21 of Star Trek: The Original Series. As much as i adore Deforest Kelley I am trading him out with Karl Urban.

 Blanche Gagne blushed darkly. Dr. McCoy was struggling with the Nazi Colonel's uniform. Blanche walked up as calmly as she could trying to ignore his muscular form. 

 "I'm terribly sorry bout the fit Doc but Cappin' Kirk didn't gimme much time ta replicate the outfit."

 "Its fine Lt. Gagne. There's just a lot to get on."

 "Oh! 'Ere lemme help." Blanche's voice was suddenly shy.

 Dr. McCoy nodded as her nimble fingers made quick work of the uniform. He made note of how cool her skin was against his as she put the pins in their respective places. He wanted to talk to her about it but before he could he was ushered off quickly. 

* * *

 

 Blanche groaned softly as she cataloged Captain Kirk's and Spock's stolen uniforms. Dr. McCoy was watching her work as Kirk tried his damnedest to flirt with the poor girl. She wasn't having any of it though and easily ignored the man. Blanche waved the Doctor over and helped him get the uniform off. Dr. McCoy quickly noticed her cool touch grazing his shoulders and chest. Her cheeks had darkened as she folded the uniform and started the paperwork on it. 

 "Doc McCoy 'fore ya go......" She had grown quiet watching him put his Starfleet uniform back on.

 "Yes Lt?"

 "Oh..right..umm...I noticed I gave ya the wrong boot size 'n' I wanted ta 'pologize fer what I'm sure was a very uncomfortable walk."

 Dr. McCoy let out a small huff of a laugh and sat down across from her. "Lt. Gagne it's not something to worry about...however we do need to discuss the fact that you've avoided your physical for a year now."

 Blanche flinched a little. Something had always come up preventing her from going. Dr. McCoy had noticed her flinch and told her to come by when she was done cataloging. Blanche watched as he walked away and called down to Christine Chapel, her best friend and head nurse.

 "Chrissy I ain't comin down fer that dammed physical. Ya'll know how I hate the med bay more'n anythin'. I don't rightly care what e'cuse ya come up with but good luck darlin'." 

Chrissy chuckled as Blanche's comm went out. Chrissy had watched Blanche gush over McCoy since she joined a year ago. Chrissy called up Captain Kirk and asked to speak with him quickly and privately. Kirk was surprised to hear about the crush and even more surprised out how dense Bones was. Both Kirk and Chrissy agreed to set them up. Kirk disappeared quickly and found Lt. Gagne still in her office. Kirk found it easy to convince her that she didn't look good and needed to lie down. Chrissy watched Doctor McCoy work for a little before Kirk came in giving her a wink.

 "Bones, Lt. Gagne has been escorted to her quarters as she looked unwell. I thou-"

 "Dammit Jim why didn't you bring her here? She's missed a full year of exams." Dr. McCoy grabbed a med-kit and headed straight for Blanche's quarters.

 Three floors down and Bones shot out of the turbo-lift. She was the only one with quarters in the history department and it was now late in the evening. He could hear some old earth music filtering down the hall. He knocked on her door and waited with no answer. He knocked again before using his override code. Steam was coming out of her bathroom and he sat on the couch waiting and listening.

 _Blood lust tonight, bite my tongue and hold it in_   _From deep inside she hates the every part of him_   _In the rupture of the midnight sun_   _She is longing for immortal love_   _You who hangs high, tell me will it ever end?_   _Oh, oh, whoa, oh_ _Here’s comes the bad rain_   _Falling from an aching high_   _Here’s comes the bad rain_   _Don’t when it’s gonna stop_

 Bones sat up when he heard the door open. She was just in a towel and hadn't noticed him yet.

   _She’s somewhere else,_ _should be lying next to me._ _Under the spell, tangled in the ecstasy_ _From a day she gave a streaming life_ _Let them pray on her like a sacrifice_ _Since you deny everything so brazenly_ _Oh, oh, whoa, oho_ _Here’s comes the bad rain_ _Falling from an aching high_ _Here comes the bad rain_ _Don’t know when it’s gonna stop_

 

 

 

 Bones stood up as she danced past him dropping the towel. She either hadn't noticed him or just didn't care. Bones had to admit, she had a great backside, even with the giant snake tattooed one her. It seemed to wrap around her and peer over her shoulder. 

  _Hanging in the madness of this love_ _she wants to run the tell is sun_ _And so I’m lost away, can this love last forever_ _And so it ends, kisses me and kills the lights_ _The living dead always be the satisfied_ _Here’s comes the bad rain_ _Falling from an aching high_ _Here comes the bad rain_ _Don’t when it’s gonna stop_

 

 

 

 Blanche spun and froze staring at him. He couldn't tell if she was about to scream or swing but he was ready for both.

 "Jim said you weren't feeling well and you were supposed to come see me." His voice was firm with arms crossed at his chest.

 Blanche shook her head softly and quickly. “Beggin’ yer forgiveness sir but I don’t need a physical. I’m healthy as horse. Honest.”

 Bones quirked a brow at her. She had a southern accent that seemed to get deeper whenever she got excitable.

 “Lt. Gagne I’m looking you over.”

 “The hell you are now git fore I call the Cappin’”

 “Lt. Sit down.”

 “No.” Her hands had gone to her hips as he stepped closer.

 “Sit. Down. Now. That’s an order Lt.”

 Despite the height difference she stood her ground staring up at him. “Make me.”

 “Fine Lt. Have it your way.” 

 Bones threw her over his shoulder and walked to her couch. Blanche was hitting his back and he had to admit she had a good swing. Bones dropped Blanche to the couch and held her down.

 “Darlin if you don’t stop swingin’ at me...” 

 Blanche stopped fighting caught off guard by his southern accent. She knew he had one but she’d never heard it. It made her heart skip. Bones nodded at her submission and started checking her over with the tricorder. Bones noticed her breathing was shallow and scanned her lungs again. Blanche jumped when his hand brushed her stomach. Her eyes had closed and Bones smirked. It’d be easy to take advantage of her but it’d be more fun to make her want it.

 Blanche felt him pull away and she sat up watching him.

 “Well you’re healthy I’ll give ya that. But you’re comin to medbay to get your shots.”

 Blanche’s face grimaced as she moved to her feet. Her feet turned towards her bedroom when Bones wrapped a blanket around her and threw her over his shoulder again. This time she couldn’t hit him without knocking the blanket loose. He carried her to the turbolift as she started squirming.

 “Darlin I suggest you hold still before I decide to drop you.”

 Bones barely managed to catch her knee before it could get him and without thinking his hand went across her ass. Blanche froze on his shoulder stunned as he walked out. She bowed her head a little as several crew members stared. Bones rounded a corner and felt her relax when the medbay doors whooshed close behind them. He set her down on the bio bed and grabbed the shots she needed.

 “Alright darlin’ you can get these in your arm, neck, or hip.”

 He was surprised to see Blanche hop down and drop the blanket. “Hip it is then darlin.”

 Blanche leaned on the biobed as he administered 16 shots. Bones rubbed the injection sights softly and watched her shiver before turning her quickly. Blanche gasped softly feeling his lips crash into hers. Bones crouched grabbing her by the back of thighs and hoisted her up against him. Blanche was lost in the kiss as they went into his office. She mewled softly went her back met the couch and he stopped staring into her eyes. 

 "Lt. Ga-"

 "Blanche....please."

 "Blanche, darlin'; I have been dyin to ask ya for a date."

 "Tha why ya los my records?" She had a cheeky grin.

 "No those are actually lost..." He ran his hand over her cheek. "I do have to ask, why is skin so cool to the touch?"

 Her shoulders shrugged as she propped herself up. "Unknown, but its been like tha my whole life. This mean I gotta come back tomorra?"

 Bones touched his forehead to hers. "You're staying right here tonight. I've wanted to have you all to myself for far too long."

 Before she could speak he kissed her again. Bones felt her shiver in the kiss and in a heartbeat he had his shirt off and over her head. Blanche was overwhelmed with his scent and had settled in against his chest. She had to fight a giggle as his body stiffened from the cool touch of her cheek. She hadn't realized how tired she was as he mumbled in her ear.....

 Blanche was unsure of how long she slept but the soft rumble of the chest against her cheek told her that Bones was fast asleep. She gently rolled him onto his back and tried to slip over him. She had a foot on the ground when his hands grabbed her thighs and she froze. His face was hidden in shadow as his hands moved up to her ass and squeezed lightly. Blanche couldn't resist for a moment and took the moment to grind against him. She yelped finding herself suddenly pinned. If he wasn't awake before he certainly was now. His lips found her neck and it didn't take him long to find her sweet spot just above her collarbone. One nibble was all it took to get her hands fighting with his pants. Bones wasn't fully expecting how cool her hand would feel against his shaft. She wasn't expecting his hand to snatch both of hers above her head. Blanche squirmed a little under him as his hand went down to her clit and ghosted several small circles watching her. 

 Bones moved to position himself when both were thrown to the ground by the ship lurching. Blanche shot up and past Bones to the intercom and called in to Kirk. Bones fastened his pants looking irritated at being interrupted. The ship lurched again and he grabbed his desk surprised at how steady she was. Bones was about to comment when she snatched one of his scrub shirts and darted for the door. Bones was on her tail watching as she used each lurch to guide her. Bones barely made it into the turbolift. In seconds she was marching across the bridge causing Kirk to double take at her then Bones. Any other time he would have smirked but this was serious.

 Blanche was talking with Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty. Their voices were hushed as she pointed at the screen. They all nodded as Scotty went quickly to engineering and Sulu and Chekov waited for her signal. 

 “Y’all might wanna strap in. Let the rest of the folks know too. Don’t need nobody gettin hurt.”

 Kirk nodded and alerted the crew. Bones watched her move, she was so much more confident. Kirk nodded at her and Scotty called up that he was ready. Blanche squeezed Sulu’s and Chekov’s shoulders giving them the signal. Chekov fired off three blasts clearing a path and Sulu warped them out. Bones barely managed to catch her as she was thrown back. When they came out of warp she didn’t pull away choosing to let Bones lead. Kirk stifled a chuckle as Bones quickly ushered her in the lift.

 Blanche was about to say something but Bones stopped the lift between floors pinned her against the wall. Her pale cheeks were flushed as he lifted her up. Blanche curved her hips and moaned softly when she felt him push against her.  Bones didn’t wait for her and eased in all the way earning low guttural moans as she gripped into his shoulders......

 A while later and poor Scotty had to come repair the turbolift. Kirk wasn’t sure what was more entertaining. Dr. Leonard McCoy’s sheepish grin at busted the panel or Lt Blanche Gagne’s prideful grin.


	4. Poison (Richard B Riddick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard B. Riddick takes a lot of hits. Some even he enjoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Riddick (2013)

 Riddick moved silently through the trees.  He was being shot at again by bounty hunters. Riddick turned a corner sharply and hid. He was glad the people of this planet refused to help the bounty hunters. The bounty hunters had been told that until the Queen returned they could do nothing to him. Bounty hunters never listen. They had passed him and he took off again. His footsteps were heavy in the dark.

 

 Queen Risa stalked silently. The heavy footfalls weren’t far and the creature sounded like it would feed a family for at least a week. She was glad to have mud demon venom on her arrows.  _Thwick!_ Queen Risa heard a grunt before suddenly feeling a body against hers.

 

 Riddick had already seen the glowing blue stones that adorned her. The arrow she got him with hurt but not enough to stop him from taking her to the ground. Before they even hit the ground the stones had flashed red before pulsing yellow. Her back hit with a soft thud but she remained quiet. Riddick was impressed how she kept her head from hitting. 

 "You shot me." His voice reminded Queen Risa deep rolling thunder as her cheeks flushed.

 "I didn't....oh shit I shot you!" The stones turned to a bright orange as she shot up narrowly missing headbutting him. "We need to get you to the palace quickly." 

 Her hands were searching him for the arrow and Riddick quickly realized she was blind. "I'm fine kid."

 "Queen Risa....and you won't be for long there's mud demon venom on my arrows." Her hand had found the arrow making her grimace a little.

 "Immune. How'd you get the venom?" Riddick let her guide him through the woods back to the village. 

 "Two were gifted to me when I was a child....they were coronation gifts. Glad to know I'm not the only one immune to their venom." Her stones had turned deep blue again.

 They walked in silence for a moment.

 “How long have you been blind?”

 “Since I was made queen. It’s part of a prophecy that I barely remember but I’ll get my sight back.”

Riddick couldn't help but notice how silently and elegantly she moved despite being unable to see. He wondered if she had already caught the sound of the bounty hunters following them. His thought was immediately answered when her stones turned red as they walked. Riddick stayed quiet growing curious about her temper. They had reached the village when she stopped and gave a short chirp.

 

 Queen Risa held out her bow and quiver before she turned sharply taking a small blade from another villager. Riddick watched as she swirled her finger in the air and several men with bows lead the bounty hunters out. The stones were pulsing red as the villagers and her hunting party all stepped back.

 "Give us Riddick and nobody has to get her little girl."

 Riddick saw it in her, that ripple of unfettered rage. " _ **Queen**_ Risa. I'm no child nor do I know a Riddick."

 "The man walking with you is a killer and escaped convict. There's a large bounty on his head that we'd..."

 "Don't lie to me. You'll not share that bounty with me nor my people. You'll not have him either. You have broken our laws. You will be thrown in the dungeon to await your trail in the morning." 

 Queen Risa turned on her heel when Riddick made a move towards her just as a bounty hunter lunged at her. Riddick didn't even get close as she swung the blade slicing the man across the chest. The man dropped screaming in agony as she twirled the blade.

 "Mud-Demon venom is quite painful isn't. All I have to do is nick you to cause you incredible pain. You will be left here to die at the hands of the forest. The rest of you will be escorted to the dungeons. Go willingly or die here." Queen Risa pointed the blade at the group, despite her short frame; she stood tall.

 Riddick gave a small chuckle impressed till he saw the stones flash purple quickly. She rejoined his side and lead him towards a cottage that was only barely bigger than the rest. It was quaint and furnished more like a meeting place till they got to the stairs where she stumbled. She weighed nothing as he scooped her up getting a yelp and another flash of purple. Curiosity was eating at him as he carried her up the stairs. Her arms had found their way around his neck as he kicked the door to the bedroom open. She was about to protest when he dropped her onto the rickety bed. 

 The stones were pulsing yellow, orange, and purple till he spoke. "Biostones. If I remember correctly it should be red for anger...yellow for fear...orange was nervous...green was jealous...and blue was sad...but I've never seen nor heard of purple biostones  **Risa**."

 The stones were a deep purple now as she sat up. "I don't know that last one....No one has ever told me of it or seen it on me. You are welcome to stay in my quarters if you wish. I am quite used to sleeping against the wa-"

 Risa was cut off by his mouth on hers. The stones had deepened to almost black as she let him lay her back. Riddick started undoing her the small bits of armor when he felt the cloak.

 "Where'd you get this?" He rubbed the material against her hand and she nodded.

 "I got it off the people who destroyed my kingdom. We lost a lot of lives but we managed to run them off and kept a small ship of theirs."

 Riddick nodded and went back to taking her armor off. She wore more leather than the necromongers but hers was her only protection. She was about to protest when his lips overtook hers again. This time she stopped him.

 "Riddick slow down please...I don't even know you..."

 Riddick gave a low groan before giving in. "What's to know?"

 Risa laughed softly and traced up his arms to his face. "Why do you wear goggles?"

 "It hides my eyes from others....protects them from bright lights." 

 Risa nodded gently pushing them. She was set on memorizing his face before her hands made their way down his chest.  _He's built....._ She was about to ask him something when his hand lightly touched her stomach and she froze.

 “When did you become queen?”

 Risa pulled away and refastened her armor. “We should sleep. The trial as at dawn.....you will hear my story tomorrow...if you wish.”

 Riddick didn’t move to stop her this time as she moved to a wall and propped up. He wanted to tell her to get in the bed, but she was already asleep propped up against the wall. 

 

 The next morning Risa woke before the sun and silently moved next to the bed. Her hand found Riddick’s shoulder and she gave a light shake. Riddick has been awake for an hour watching her and got an idea. He slowly moved his arm to grab her and noticed she stiffened. His arm shot out and she barely avoided the grab with a grin. She might have been blind but she was smart. 

 “I hate to ask this but could you help me  down the stairs?” Risa’s arm was out to him and he agreed. 

 Riddick scooped her up again and carried her down with a grin. Those stones were purple again as he set down.   Risa went to the door quickly and stepped out. They still had half an hour before dawn but the village was already bustling. Riddick watched as she conversed quietly with an older woman who quickly came over to escort him to the Queen’s viewing box. Risa walked ahead and separated at a staircase. Riddick watched as two women helped her down below while he went up above. 

 Riddick settles into what he assumed was at one point the King’s Throne. Down below he could see the bounty hunters untied and moving about. Riddick sat up when a horn sounded and figure hidden in the shadows stepped out. Riddick grinned recognizing the walk.

 Risa’s voice boomed throughout the arena. “ **My loyal people I bid you a good morning. Many lunar cycles it has been since we last saw a trial. I was but 5 years when you made me your Queen. I have done my best to you in these last 16 years. 16 years since we put the King to death in this very arena. Today we have a group of bounty hunters who dared break our sacred laws. What say the bounty hunters?** ”

 Riddick watched as they went to argue but her hand raised quieting the whole stadium. Her voice came out soft but still the whole stadium heard.

 “The sun will decide your fate.” Her face lit up in the sunlight. “So shall it be. Bounty hunters your fate decided, your hands unbound. Choose a weapon but make no quarrel for you shall perish by my might.” 

 Risa launched forward barely giving them anytime to grab something as she snapped the neck of the smallest man. Riddick notices that the bio stones weren’t showing any light and if it weren’t for his night vision he would have lost her in the shadow. He wanted to hop in with her and watch up close. Risa had already taken out another using a chain to hang him as she quietly stalked the other two. The two biggest ones. Riddick grinned as the leader was standing under the box.

 “How’s it feel to be hunted? Not just by anyone but by a blind Queen?”

 Risa could hear them easily and grinned as she pounced on the other man. She had him down in an instant using his own blade. Riddick watched as she casually walked around as if cleaning up as she put weapons away. All that was left was the leader and he was trying to badger Riddick for more info. Risa was listening as Riddick fed false info to the man trying to hide a grin. Neither of them what the man was planning but feeling he had what he needed walked towards Risa. She didn’t like the unnerving calm he let off and backed away quickly. 

 He launched several attacks making note of every move. It didn’t long for him to land a swift kick to her stomach knocking her back. Risa was on the ground wheezing before being lifted to her feet and shoved back against the wall. She didn’t have time to speak before something bitter was shoved in her mouth. Forced to swallow and then dropped her temper flared lighting up the biostones to a bright bloody red. 

 Riddick wasn’t sure what the bounty hunter had put in her mouth but he couldn’t help the chuckle as she reached for a blunt weapon. She was beyond pissed and now that bounty hunter was gonna suffer. Risa faltered. Riddick saw it before anyone else. Flashes of purple in the stone. Dilated pupils. Heavy breathing. Riddick was down in arena before anyone could stop him and grabbed the man by his throat.

 “It’s time I return the Queen’s kindness. You poisoned her so now I kill you.” Riddick’s Hand easily crushes the mans throat.

 Risa was down on her hands and knees trying to fight whatever it was that had her. The arena emptied quickly at the wave of her hand. The stones were a deep purple again as Riddick lightly bumped her foot with his. She whimpered softly at the contact and Riddick knelt beside her.

 “It’s an aphrodisiac...only three ways to deal with it.” She waved her hand for him to continue. “Sex, Furyian mud, or death.”

 She let out a loud groan before lunging into him knocking him back. “Fuck me or kill me. Either way I will take my fate as a warrior.”

 Riddick grinned giving her all the fight she could handle steadily backing her into the tunnels to the dungeons....

 

 Risa woke with a start taking a swing at the heavy arm over her. Her breath caught in her throat when she found purple eyes staring at her.

 “Your eyes....”

 Riddick sat up quickly. “You can....”

 Risa nodded softly, “wouldn’t happen to by Furyian would ya?”


	5. God-Complex

 Picard stepped into the holodeck. Lt. Worf and Lt. Hill were in the midst of a sparring match and despite the size difference she was holding her own. Both took notice of the Captain and stopped. Lt. Hill tugged at the hem of her top trying to the bruising she'd gained.

 “Are you alright Charlie?”

 “Yeah Worf I’m fine. We missed shift didn’t we Captain?”

 Captain Picard tried to keep a straight face but ultimately found himself grinning. “Have you been sparring this whole time?”

 Both answered in the affirmative before Picard dismissed Worf. “Lt. Hill I want you on the bridge as soon as you clean up. We will need your language skills.”

 She nodded quickly and rushed to her quarters getting cleaned up. She threw on her usual blue dress and headed up to the bridge. 

**Three hours later.......**

 “Charlotte....Charlie.....Lottie....LT HILL!!!!”

 Charlie jumped automatically taking a swing and yelped when her hand collided with Data. “Sorry I must have zoned out. This translation is frustrating.”

 Data smiled and re-affixed her braid into a bun. She was the youngest of the Lieutenants at 18 having excelled past her years. Her father had helped with that. She had only been a louie, as her dad calls them; for a week and was proud to have made the same rank as her father in an almost record breaking time. Data and Worf were on either side of her helping with the translation when she stood. 

 “I need coffee or something. Anybody want anything?”

 “I’ll have a coffee Lt. if you’re headed that way.”

 “Black right Commander Riker?”

 The man nodded as she disappeared into the turbo-lift and down to the mess. She bumped into Commander Troi and almost cowered but quickly recognized her friend. They grabbed their coffees and Riker’s before heading up. Charlie passed Riker’s coffee to Deanna with a wink before having a startling realization. 

 “Tell Data and Worf I’ll be back soon but I need to grab a book!”

 Deanna chuckled and did as requested as Charlie took off. In a matter of minutes she had the book she was looking for and was waiting in the turbolift. Charlie stepped out onto the bridge paying no mind to anything except her book. She hadn’t even noticed Data and Worf standing. While it was old fashioned she had a pencil and notepad in her lap writing down a code to translate the symbols on her screen. She barely acknowledged the heavy hand of Worf on her shoulder or his low protective growl. _Wait....he’s growling....shit_. Charlie looked over her shoulder quickly hearing a dark chuckle like rolling thunder. 

 Charlie knew the man in an instant and wore a grin like the Cheshire Cat. “Hello Loki.”

 He prideful smirk fell into harsh stare. “That’s not my name and I do not even resemble him.”

 Picard stayed quiet this time. Lt. Charlotte Marie Hill was a communications expert and talk herself into and out of trouble with ease.

 “Oh you’re right how silly of me. I do apologize Apep.” She was trying desperately not to laugh or even snicker.

 “Wrong again.” He took a step towards her his dark eyes holding her light ones. 

 Charlie quirked a brow still grinning. “Of course how could I possibly forget that it’s Set.”

 He stepped closer, his stride easily clearing the short distance as he towered over her. “Do you know who you’re toying with?”

 Charlie barely repressed the shudder from his deep voice and held his gaze, mischief shining bright in her eyes. “Oh it must be Discord then.”

 His face came close to hers as if inspecting her. “I am a god. And my name is-“

 “Q. Yes I am fully aware of who and what you are. You have quite the God Complex. I’d love to pick that brain of yours apart.”

 Picard flinched a little at her words. She had made that threat to a Ferengi male who had on more than one occasion grabbed her. Charlie though had actually followed through with it when he lifted her dress. Q suddenly glanced between Picard and Charlie with interest. 

 “My dear it would seem your threats are not entirely hollow. Enchanté Miss...”

 “Lieutenant Hill.” Her cheeks had started to turn pink when his lips grazed her knuckles. “Oh Captain, I think I’ve gotten it translated.”

 Q was unhappy about her attention instantly going away from him. He stood straight and grinned picking up her note pad instantly getting her attention back. 

 “Give that back Q. Now. I will not play your childish games.” Charlie reached for her book as he lifted it above his head. 

 “Why don’t you jum-oof!” Q was caught off guard by her small fist colliding with his stomach followed by a second to his cheek.

 Charlie picked up her notebook and sat down turning her attention back to her computer. Worf’s shoulders were shaking trying to control his laugh while everyone else looked stunned. They knew it could be done but nobody had actually done it. Charlie handed Picard the translation and dismissed herself from the bridge. Worf was still shaking as Q stood. 

 "It seems Q that you picked the wrong human to play your little games with." Commander Riker was grinning over his coffee cup at the man.

 Charlie went back to her quarters. Her heart was racing from hitting Q. 

 Charlie dropped her head in her hands. "What the hell was I thinking? He could kill me with the snap of a finger..... Oh god... What if he decides to play-"

 "A game?" Charlie jumped as an unnaturally strong arm went around her waist.

 Q chuckled darkly in her ear feeling her squirm. "You know you're the first human to catch me off guard enough to land two hits in a row."

 Charlie dug her elbow into his ribs and felt him tighten his grip. "Let go of me Q! I'm not some toy you can play with!"

 Q chuckled softly getting close to her ear. "No..you're much better."

 Q snapped his finger teleporting them to her bed. Her small frame was enveloped by his larger one as she glared up at him. His dark brown eyes held her blue ones. Her hands were against his chest trying to push him off. Q let a little more weight on her stopping her struggling. Q was getting tired of her constant fighting. Charlie's lips parted to protest his weight and Q couldn't resist overtaking them. Charlie froze completely under him. She hadn't been expecting a kiss from him. In a matter of seconds Charlie was giving into the man over her. Q grinned breaking the kiss to let her breath. Her cheeks were flushed as he brushed his lips over hers softly. She wanted him, he could hear her mind screaming for him. Q snapped his fingers making their clothes disappear. Charlie started to squirm again. Q had no problem clouding her mind as he moved against her......

  **24 hours later.....**

 Charlie could barely keep her eyes open. Q hadn't held back with her and at the moment she didn't even know what day it was. It felt like it she had endured months of him. Charlie tried to sit up but found herself unable. She could hear the persistent knocking at her door. She was decent in the slightest. She didn’t even have her voice anymore. Q had made sure of that. 

 Charlie closed her eyes as the door opened and felt something soft cover her. Strong arms had lifted her. Charlie groaned softly as she was placed on a med bay bed. She was exhausted and barely responded to Dr. Crusher’s voice.....

 Charlie woke with a start but calmed remembering where she was.

 “Well Deanna tells me you had quite the adventure.” Beverly Crusher’s voice broke through easily.

 “Your mind was screaming it.” Deanna lightly touched Charlie’s hand.

 “It was like......riding a wild horse..... or maybe a small boat in hurricane....”

 “That bad?” Beverly looked up curious.

 “That good.” Charlie almost sound dreamy for a moment. “Who brought me in here?”

 Beverly and Deanna exchanged glances before Beverly spoke. “Q did.... Worf and Data got into your room right as he teleported.”

 Charlie nodded softly and laid back.

 “Charlie.....”

 “What’s wrong Bev?”

 “You’re pregnant.....”

 Charlie went to speak but was cut off, “Charlotte just how long have you been sleeping with Q?”

 “Captain! I only slept with him for apparently one day....and to be fair he came on-“

 “Tsk tsk tsk Jean-Luc. Antagonizing a poor....Did you say pregnant?” Q looked genuinely surprised.

 Beverly nodded and Q started clapping. “Oh finally, I’ve been trying for ages to breed my little Charlotte.”

 Q snapped his finger and in an instant they were gone.


End file.
